1. Technical Field
An aspect of the disclosure relates to an image reading unit and an image reading apparatus with the image reading unit.
2. Related Art
In an image scanner including a contact image sensor (i.e., CIS), due to a smaller depth of field, it may be required that an image sensor of the CIS is located in an accurately correct position with respect to a contact glass.
For example, the image sensor may be placed in a housing of the CIS. Two shafts, extending in a longitudinal direction of the housing, may be formed in the housing in spaced-apart positions from each other along the longitudinal direction. Further, in the housing, a cutout may be formed. Meanwhile, a holder to hold the CIS may be formed to have two rotational holes and a protrusion. When the shafts in the housing are inserted in the rotational holes of the holder, and the cutout in the housing is engaged with the projection of the holder, the image sensor can be placed in the predetermined position in the image scanner along the longitudinal direction.